elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaito Kuroba
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = International Criminal #1412, Kaitou Kid |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 17 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Japanese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8420 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Detective Conan/Magic Kaito |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = clover-artist |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = gemininus }} Kaito Kuroba is a high school class clown and magician, living a happy, carefree life with his mother and his best friend, Aoko Nakamori. Kaito lives by his late father's code of "Heart and Smile are the most important things, but don't forget Poker Face", which means he's always happy to help out anyone that's down - but don't expect him to open up himself. He is often seen teasing and pranking his closest friends and has a blunt sarcastic manner, but can really unleash the charm when he wants to, making him quite popular with the girls in his class - not that he notices. That is by day. By night, however, he sheds his masks and dons a white suit and monocle to become the Kaitou Kid, jewel thief extraordinaire, the modern Arsène Lupin with the girl-magnetism to match. The Kaitou Kid is notorious, not just for delivering notices to the public and police of what he's going to take and when, or for taking his targets despite the most sophisticated security systems human ingenuity can devise, but also for returning what he takes a few days later, unharmed. Sometimes his heists are full-scale magic show spectaculars, attracting enormous audiences, rather than skilled robberies, but whatever the case, there is no mistaking he has a theatrical streak a mile wide in him. Kid is not averse to flirting with the ladies since he knows it does nothing but help PR and sometimes even comes in useful. He is also philosophical and poetic when it comes down to matters of heart. During his heists, he goes to all lengths to make sure that no one gets hurt and that the bad guys are caught. He has a strong sense of justice, but just takes a more direct route to it than his detective counterparts. Canon Information Kaito is in fact the son of the first Kaitou Kid, who was murdered by a criminal organisation that he got entangled with. Kaito's heists are not for gain but an attempt to lure his father's murderers out of hiding and find the jewel the organisation is after - the Pandora gem, which supposedly has properties to grant immortality - and destroy it before the bad guys get to it. His job has gotten him thrown off buildings, shot at and almost killed on many occasions. Abilities/Powers: Athletic - favourite subject at school is Gymnastics / P.E. Charismatic. Good with the fairer sex and popular, but the girls get angry at him for picking the locks on the girl's changing room. He utilises sleeping gas and show magic - smoke, flash bombs, illusions and distractions - to get himself out of tight spots. Kid is known for his acrobatic and daredevil-like antics. Expert skier. Very intelligent despite his childlike tendencies, IQ of 400 ((yes, that's canon)). Can imitate any voice without electronic aid and is a master of disguise and costuming, able to fool even family members and the closest of friends. Ambidextrous. Weakness: Very phobic of fish (ichthyophobia). Can't ice skate. Not very good at playing billiards. Loves chocolate ice cream too much - has risked his disguise just for some. Can be overconfident, blunt, irresponsible, impatient, inconstant and reckless. His masks and subterfuges tend to push people away. His childhood friend Aoko Nakamori has commented that he's cold but sweet to her. He's also a survivalist and is more than a little extreme. Also, if Kaitou Kid's identity is revealed, the consequences for Kaito will certainly be dire, so let's keep all this hush-hush, all right? Thanks~♥ Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Detective Conan